Data is the lifeblood of many entities like business and governmental organizations, as well as individual users. At a granular level, data is stored on individual storage devices, such as magnetic disk drives and solid-state drives (SSDs). Such storage devices include physical storage media, such as rotatable magnetic platters or solid-state semiconductor memory, on which the devices store data. For redundancy and other purposes, a number of such storage devices may be abstracted as a single logical storage volume, to which host computing devices like servers write data. The host computing devices may themselves manage the constituent storage devices of the logical storage volumes, or may be uninvolved in how the logical storage volumes are implemented using storage devices.